


Don't roll the dice if you can't pay the price

by LadyStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Wax Play, for like ten second, sex dices
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/pseuds/LadyStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ghignò ed inclinò la testa verso il comodino dove un piccolo pacchetto aspettava di essere scartato. “Sono secoli che mi chiedi di comprarteli…” Disse con voce quasi innocente. “Sai, c’è un negozio a qualche isolato da qui, ho comprato queste e quelli.” Lo informò mentre Dean scartava velocemente il pacchetto, mordendosi il labbro inferiore quando tre dadi gli caddero in grembo.<br/>“Il miglior. Regalo. Di. Sempre.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't roll the dice if you can't pay the price

 

“Il fatto che sia il _mio_ compleanno ed _io_ debba andare a comprarmi la torta da solo è davvero triste.” Dean affermò ad alta voce aprendo con fatica la porta della loro camera di motel e poggiando la busta del fast food in terra per tenerla aperta mentre, sbuffando per la mancanza di risposta e di aiuto da parte di suo fratello, uscì nuovamente e raggiunse l’Impala parcheggiata a pochi metri per recuperare anche la torta e chiudere a chiave la sua baby.

Come di consueto avevano scelto la camera di motel più lontana dalla reception, una di quelle con angolo cottura e ingresso autonomo; Avevano appena finito di investigare un caso in cui il fantasma si era rivelato parecchio violento, Sam ne aveva ricavato tre punti sul sopracciglio e qualche livido, Dean un mal di schiena di proporzioni epiche. _C’era bisogno di un po’ di riposo_.

Ed era il suo compleanno, nonostante Sam lo avesse spedito a prendere la spesa e la torta. Apparentemente lui era troppo impegnato! Doveva cercare informazioni su un possibile caso di vampiri. _Stupido nerd_.

 

“Sam!” Chiamò più forte, attraversando la zona soggiorno per portare tutto il cibo in cucina. “Alza il culo e vieni qui ad aiutarmi!” gli ordinò. Poteva vedere solo i piedi nudi di Sam spuntare da dietro il divisorio arabescato in nero e verde mentre l’altro era sdraiato sul letto.  Nessuna risposta. “SAM!” Gridò, fermandosi un secondo e poggiando le buste sul bancone di finto marmo. “Sammy?” chiamò più gentilmente, quasi spaventato, e portò la mano alla cintura per prendere la pistola. L’altro mosse i piedi, stiracchiandosi, e Dean lasciò andare un sospiro di sollievo, tornando a dedicarsi alle sue buste. Lo stronzo si era addormentato? E s _enza nemmeno un pompino di compleanno!_

_Il peggior fidanzato/fratello di sempre._

Dean sbuffò e mise la torta in frigo insieme a qualche birra prima di andare a svegliare Sam.

 

“Hey bella addormen---”

Dean si bloccò una volta messo piede al di là del divisorio, le labbra socchiuse fissando la scena davanti ai suoi occhi. “-tata.” Concluse flebile e scosse la testa, leccandosi le labbra quasi famelicamente, indeciso su cosa concentrare lo sguardo:

Sul letto sfatto giaceva Sam, con indosso solo un paio di boxer rossi - di quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere raso - e un sorriso compiaciuto; Sul petto aveva appoggiato un cupcake, con tanto di candelina accesa, rossa. “Buon Compleanno, Dean.” Gli disse con voce roca e provocante, muovendo le mani e attirando l’attenzione di suo fratello sulle manette che lo legavano alla testiera di ferro battuto. Rosse, anche queste, grazie alla pelliccia che le circondava.

 

Il maggiore sorrise, un sopracciglio alzato e la gola secca. “Dio…” sospirò, cercando di recuperare l’uso della sua lingua. “Giusto per essere sicuri…ti sei ammanettato da solo, vero? Niente mostri in giro?” Chiese e quando Sam ridacchiò alla domanda, iniziò a spogliarsi, gettando via con noncuranza la giacca e le scarpe, poi la camicia un attimo prima di inginocchiarsi sul letto.

Un gemito sfuggì dalle labbra di Sam.

“Cera.” Sospirò.

 

Dean abbassò gli occhi sul dolcetto posato sul petto di Sam, come il movimento del letto lo aveva fatto inclinare, lasciando gocciare la cera sulla pelle del suo fratellino. Conosceva fin troppo bene quel tipo di gemiti. A Sam non era dispiaciuto. “Posso decorare la mia torta?” Gli chiese con un ghigno, aspettando che il minore annuisse prima di afferrare il cupcake e inclinarlo.

Sam si lasciò sfuggire ancora quel dolce suono mentre la cera calda gocciava sulla sua pelle disegnando il numero 37.

“Dean!”

“Shh, shh, quasi…” disse piano, accarezzandogli i capelli con una mano mentre con l’altra aggiungeva una stanghetta al sette. “…finito.”

 

Dean sedette sul materasso di fianco a lui e spense la candela, pelando la cera dalla glassa al burro prima di addentare il dolce, leccandosi le labbra una volta finito e gettò la carta e la candela sul comodino. “Pensavo stessi dormendo.” Ammise con la voce di un bambino che ha appena scoperto che Natale arriverà in anticipo, seduto a gambe incrociate lì, fissando Sam, lasciando scorrere le mani lentamente sul suo corpo come se fosse qualcosa di delicato e prezioso. “Ed invece eri qui, tutto per me.”

Sam rabbrividì al tocco, arcuando la schiena per cercare le mani di Dean ed averne ancora. “Tutto per te, sempre solo per te.” Gli rispose, la voce roca ed eccitata.

“Quindi questo è il mio regalo?” Dean si chinò a baciarlo lentamente e appassionatamente, mordicchiandogli il labbro inferiore.

Sam ghignò ed inclinò la testa verso il comodino dove un piccolo pacchetto aspettava di essere scartato. “Sono secoli che mi chiedi di comprarteli…” Disse con voce quasi innocente. “Sai, c’è un negozio a qualche isolato da qui, ho comprato queste e quelli.” Lo informò mentre Dean scartava velocemente il pacchetto, mordendosi il labbro inferiore quando tre dadi gli caddero in grembo, un dodecaedro con svariate posizioni del kamasutra stampate sopra; ed una coppia, uno con azioni e l’altro con parti del corpo.

 

“Il miglior. Regalo. Di. Sempre.” Dean esclamò entusiasta, inginocchiandosi tra le gambe di Sam e baciandolo sensualmente per qualche minuto finché non furono entrambi senza fiato prima di tirarsi su e togliendosi la maglietta. “Io direi di iniziare con questi…” gli disse, lanciando i dadi sul petto di Sam. “Toccare. Labbra.”

 

Sam sorrise e dischiuse le labbra quando Dean gliele accarezzò, leccandogli la punta del dito, facendo rabbrividire il suo fratellone. “Turno mio?” chiese poi e fece tintinnare le manette ancora una volta. “Tiri tu per me, Dee?”

_Dee._ Lo odiava quel dannatissimo soprannome. Avrebbe potuto uccidere se solo Sam glielo avesse chiesto con quella voce finta innocente e chiamandolo Dee.

Prese i dadi dal suo petto e li fece rotolare, leccandosi le labbra vedendo il risultato. “Baciare. Punto interrogativo…cosa vuoi baciare, baby?” gli disse e Sam gli fece segno di avvicinarsi.

“Il tuo collo.” Gli rispose il minore, muovendosi velocemente e avvinghiando le gambe intorno alla sua vita, tirandolo più giù e baciandogli sensualmente il collo, leccando e mordendo fino a lasciare un succhiotto alla base della sua gola.

 

Dean si lasciò sfuggire un gemito gutturale, appoggiando le mani sul petto di Sam e tirandosi su a sedere. “Cazzo.” Mormorò. “Dio, sei pericoloso.” Gli disse ridendo e lo baciò a lungo prima di tirare i dadi ancora una volta. L’opzione che ne uscì fu: baciare e il posto: corpo.  “Rilassati e chiudi gli occhi, Sammy.”

 

Per i successivi minuti gli unici suoni nella stanza furono i gemiti di Sam mentre Dean lo baciava lentamente e sensualmente sulle braccia e poi sul collo, soffermandosi per parecchio tempo sul suo petto, facendo scorrere le labbra sugli addominali scolpiti di suo fratello e poi scendere ancora, seguendo la sottile striscia di peli che dal suo ombelico portava al pube. Ghignò e si leccò le labbra, mantenendo il contatto visivo con Sam prima di passare oltre, evitando completamente il suo membro e dedicandosi invece alle sue cosce fino alle ginocchia per poi allargargli le gambe e risalendo lungo l’interno coscia destro, poi il sinistro. Poteva vedere che Sam era eccitato, il suo pene eretto e duro e la punta bagnata. Lo baciò lì e Sam si lasciò sfuggire un gemito flebile, quasi un singhiozzo. “Dean…ti prego.”

“Na-ah… hai voluto giocare. Adesso giochiamo.”

 

Dean tirò ancora una volta i dadi per Sam, uno alla volta. “Leccare.” Gli disse e poi sorrise quando il secondo dado puntò ancora una volta sul punto interrogativo. “Cosa vuoi Sammy?”

Il minore si leccò le labbra, fissando i pantaloni di Dean con gli occhi quasi famelici. “Ti prego, Dean. Ti prego.”

 

_Come poteva rifiutare?_

Dean si alzò dal letto e velocemente si tolse jeans e boxer prima di sedere a cavalcioni sul petto di Sam, le mani raggiungendo e stringendo quelle di suo fratello sulla testiera mentre Sam si sporgeva in avanti, le braccia e le spalle tremanti nello sforzo di mantenersi sollevato dal letto così che potesse leccare il cazzo di Dean, dalla punta fino alla base e viceversa, la punta, quella vena che correva lungo il lato destro.

Chiuse gli occhi, Sam, non avendo bisogno della vista per potersi orientare, conosceva il corpo di Dean a memoria, tutti i trucchi per farlo gemere e godere. Lo sentiva ansimare sopra di lui, poteva sentire come le mani di Dean stringevano le sue più forti, ancorandosi a lui, cercando di non lasciarsi andare.

“B-Basta. Sam…basta.” Balbettò qualche minuto dopo quando Sam avvolse le labbra intorno a lui. “Non---“ Dean si tirò indietro, lasciandosi scivolare di lato e sdraiandosi accanto a Sam. “Diceva succhiare ma leccare.” Lo rimproverò riluttante e prese di nuovo i dadi e li fece rotolare sulle lenzuola tra di loro. ‘Leccare’ uscì di nuovo e ‘culo’.

 

Dean ghignò e si mosse sul corpo di Sam, togliendogli le manette e facendolo girare sulla pancia prima di portargli le mani dietro alla schiena e ammanettandolo nuovamente in quella posizione.

Si sistemò poi tra le sue gambe e gli baciò e mordicchiò la chiappa per qualche istante prima di dedicarsi a leccare lungo la pelle sensibile del suo perineo e poi più su. Sam quasi urlò dal piacere e i suoi fianchi iniziarono a muoversi, strusciandosi contro le lenzuola per trovare sollievo. Dean gli afferrò saldamente le anche per impedirgli di muoversi e continuò a usare la sua lingua per eccitarlo e per prepararlo, lentamente e con attenzione, sentendo i suoi muscoli rilassarsi e lasciandolo entrare.

  
Sam iniziò a pregarlo per avere di più dopo neanche cinque minuti, troppo eccitato dal gioco per lasciare che Dean si prendesse il suo tempo. “Per favore! Ti prego Dean…Dee-Dean, ti prego! Ti prego.” Mormorava disperato. Dean prese la boccetta di lubrificante e aggiunse le sue dita al gioco: Sam a malapena notò il primo, che scivolò dentro di lui facilmente, e continuò a lamentarsi e muoversi verso di lui finché Dean non aggiunse un secondo dito. Allora improvvisamente si fermò, inalando a bocca aperta poi gemendo quando Dean roteò le dita. “Sai che sei proprio una puttana, Sam?” Gli disse mentre lo scopava con le dita, stando bene attento a non avvicinarsi alla sua prostata, non volendo rovinare tutta la serata facendo venire Sam troppo presto. “Guardati…” sospirò adorante. “Potrei continuare a tirare quei dadi per tutta la notte senza farti venire e tu me lo lasceresti fare. Continueresti a supplicarmi di scoparti ma me lo lasceresti fare. Tutta la notte, senza venire nemmeno una volta.” Sam gemette, evidentemente in disaccordo con l’idea di continuare a giocare.

“Dean, ti prego.”

“…shh, silenzio.”

Dean lo sculacciò con la mano libera e guardò Sam mordere il cuscino, cercando di strusciarsi nuovamente sul letto, cercando un po’ di frizione. “Hey hey…fai il bravo, su. Non ho finito con te.” Dean aggiunse e si chinò su di lui, baciandolo sulla schiena, tra le scapole prima di tirarsi indietro e alzarsi. “Abbiamo un altro gioco da fare.” Disse muovendosi verso il comodino e afferrando il terzo dado, studiando con calma le posizioni descritte. “Tu fai la donna, vero?” Chiese a Sam, ignorando lo sguardo glaciale di risposta.

 

Facendo rotolare il dado sul mobile, Dean scosse la testa. “Nah…il sessantanove lo scarterei, tu che dici Sammy? Scomodo con le manette.” Mormorò, ignorando le lamentele del minore. Sam era uno spettacolo così: nudo ed eccitato, i muscoli tesi, la fronte corrucciata, le labbra socchiuse e ansimanti.

“Dean…” Lo pregò, allargando le gambe e muovendo i fianchi. “Ti prego, Dee.”

“Tranquillo, tiro di nuovo.”

“Dean.”

 

Il maggiore ghignò e si leccò lentamente le dita mentre faceva girare il dado ancora una volta. “Ah, questa è bella!” Disse a Sam. “Ma non ce la faccio a farlo in piedi stanotte, Sammy, sono troppo stanco. Lo sai che mi ci vuole impegno per tenerti contro il muro.” Gli disse.

“Vaffanculo, Dean. Muoviti.”

Strizzandogli l’occhio, Dean tirò il dado ancora una volta e sbuffò. “Pompino. Di nuovo.” Si lamentò. “Questi dadi sono truccati o cosa?!” scosse la testa, chiaramente non alterato come voleva far credere.

 

“Dio!” Sam esclamò irritato e si girò sul fianco, alzando le ginocchia al petto e lasciando passare le braccia legate sotto i piedi fino a portarle davanti. Si alzò a carponi sul letto e si avvicinò al fratello, strappandogli il dado dalle mani e girandolo in mano fino ad arrivare alla figura di doggy style, poi lo sbatté sul comodino. “Ecco.” Gli disse.

Dean si leccò le labbra e lo spinse giù, gettando via i dadi rimasti tra le lenzuola.

 

Sam si lasciò manovrare e spostare nella posizione in cui Dean lo voleva: prono sul letto, in ginocchio, le mani ammanettate alla testiera, le gambe allargate così che suo fratello potesse inginocchiarsi dietro di lui comodamente.

Vedere Sam così impaziente e voglioso aveva fatto passare a Dean la voglia di rallentare le cose e giocare con lui ancora. Sistemandosi dietro di lui, diede a malapena il tempo a Sam di assumere la posizione che voleva prima di penetrarlo, afferrandogli i fianchi e lentamente spingendo fino in fondo.

Sam si lasciò sfuggire un gemito strozzato e afferrò con forza la testiera, cercando di riprendere fiato mentre il cazzo di Dean spingeva dentro di lui, contro la sua prostata con forza. “Dio…oddioddioddio.” Mormorò con voce roca e abbassò la testa tra le sue braccia, lasciandola ciondolare, contando mentalmente i secondi che passavano. Quattordici. Ne passarono quattordici prima che Dean si muovesse, tirandosi completamente indietro finché Sam non poté sentire solo la sua punta dentro di sé per poi penetrarlo di nuovo con forza, non lasciandogli il tempo di adeguarsi al nuovo ritmo, scopandolo energicamente, profondamente. Usandolo per essere soddisfatto, afferrandogli i fianchi abbastanza forte da lasciare il segno domani. E, _per Dio_ , Sam ne voleva ancora di più. _Accidenti a lui e quando aveva rifiutato in passato di comprare quei dadi._

 

Dean avrebbe potuto venire solo così, guardando Sam lasciarsi andare a lui, fidandosi così cecamente come quando erano bambini. E forse era perverso, forse era distruttivo ma non gliene sarebbe mai fregato un cazzo, non avrebbe mai sprecato parole a giustificarsi con la gente. Nessuno di loro era Dean, nessuno di loro aveva un Sam nella propria vita, nessuno di loro era mai appartenuto così violentemente a qualcuno come lui apparteneva a suo fratello.

“Cazzo! Dio Sam—“

 

Dean affondò profondamente in Sam, con ogni spinta premendo contro la sua prostata, sorridendo compiaciuto dei gemiti a mezza voce. “Dio sei così bello, Sammy. Ti piace? Di più?” Gli chiese e Sam annuì, lasciando dondolare la testa tra le braccia, spingendosi indietro verso di lui. E Dean aumentò la velocità delle sue spinte, sentendo le gambe di Sam tremare per il piacere, sapendo bene che presto sarebbe arrivato al limite.

“Vogliamo provare a cambiare posizione?” Dean chiese con un sorriso sornione qualche minuto dopo, muovendosi leggermente verso destra come per afferrare il dado sul comodino ancora una volta.

“Dean io giuro che ti ammazzo!” Sam gemette, voltandosi a fissarlo con sguardo irato e Dean ghignò, scopandolo con forza, facendolo gridare di piacere.

 

“Oddio---DeanDean-Dean! Ah!” Sam sì abbassò, appoggiando la testa al cuscino, divincolandosi contro le manette. “Dean ti prego…ti prego.” Lo pregò e il maggiore gli accarezzò il fianco, allungando la mano e stringendola intorno al cazzo di Sam, pompandolo in sincrono con le sue spinte, guardando Sam godere e venire sulla sua mano con un grugnito roco.

“…Dean.”

“Shh, sono qui.” Dean gli sussurrò, stringendolo dolcemente e allungandosi a slegargli le mani; Sam lasciò cadere le braccia sul letto, sospirando piano prima di sorridere a suo fratello al di sopra della sua spalla e muovendo i fianchi, incoraggiandolo a continuare.

Dean si morse il labbro inferiore e annuì, chiudendo gli occhi e continuando a scopare Sam, chinandosi su di lui e baciandogli la schiena, mordendo e succhiando altri marchi sulla sua pelle. Sam si lasciò sfuggire qualche debole suono, iper stimolato probabilmente, ma incoraggiò Dean, muovendo i fianchi contro il suo bacino.  

Dean venne solo un paio di minuti dopo, schizzando il suo seme dentro Sam, poi lasciandosi cadere sul letto accanto a lui, chiudendo gli occhi. “Dio, il miglior compleanno di sempre.” Sussurrò con aria sognante, accoccolandosi contro Sam che, già semi addormentato, gli gettò un braccio intorno alla vita e premette il viso contro il suo collo. Dean gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, sospirando, contento di addormentarsi così.

 

Le dita di Sam gli accarezzarono il braccio e il polso, la mano prima di fargli scattare una delle manette intorno al polso e sorrise sornione. “Il miglior compleanno di sempre…finora.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per la SEB Challenge del WCCS. Spero che vi piaccia. E' la prima volta che mi avventuro in territorio incest esplicito quindi se avete commenti, recensioni, critiche e consigli sarò ben lieta di leggerli. :D   
> Grazie mille e grazie a Vittoria per il prompt.


End file.
